


【高银/松银】三人 中

by yeang0903



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all银时
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeang0903/pseuds/yeang0903





	【高银/松银】三人 中

中

距离高杉莫名其妙地找他麻烦已经过了有好一个礼拜，银时已经准备第二天被他各种口头讽刺，无料对方和平时一样，一起下课一起上课  
要不是每次上到松阳的课，他背后仿佛要被坐在后座的人盯出一个窟窿，银时都要怀疑那天到底是不是自己的幻想

一个揣着糊涂，一个假装没事，居然就这么诡异地过了好几天  
双方装什么事都没发生过的本事太精髓了，平时和他们形影不离的桂和辰马都没发觉到两人之间的博弈

“对了，等一下要不要来我家打游戏”辰马趁着放学收拾书包的闲余，问了问三个好友  
银时和桂都点头表示没什么意见，唯有高杉摇了摇头，“我有些事要做，你们玩吧”

银时其实不太喜欢打游戏，他之所以跟着去辰马家，全因为是为了蹭吃蹭喝，辰马为了招待三个好友，家里总是备满了他们喜欢吃的东西  
而桂呢，和他温儒的外表看起来不一样，游戏里的那股狠劲，银时都常以为他是不是精分了

“金时，你要不要玩？”被桂打败了的辰马，回过头问瘫在沙发上的银时  
银时手捧着冰淇淋，伸出脚轻轻踹了踹辰马的背后，对这个每天故意叫错他名字的好友偷偷翻了个白眼，极度傲娇地说了声：“不要”

“银时，你这么傲娇以后会很难找女朋友的”桂忍不住向他打趣道  
银时一时无言以对，不知道要说他其实对女的没什么兴趣，还是要说他其实勉强来算还有半个对象  
很多话在嘴里绕了几个圈，才蹦出一句，“闭嘴，你这个喜欢ntr的假发”  
“说了多少遍，不是假发！”

天色随着几人的打打闹闹暗了下来，才意犹未尽地各自回家各自找妈

银时翻了翻书包却发现貌似把家里钥匙给弄丢了，好在平时自己都会把备用钥匙藏在鞋柜，才不会落得一个无家可归的下场  
刚开门就被家里情况给惊蒙了，客厅灯火通明，多了个熟悉的不速之客悠闲悠哉地坐在他家沙发

“哟，回来了”高杉把玩着手中的打火机，“等你等好久了”  
看到了高杉出现在他家，银时松了一口气，就好像知道有不好的事情会发生，一直战战兢兢着，直到事情真的来了，反而安心了下来

“你怎么进来的？”随手把书包往旁边一扔，把自己深陷入柔软的沙发里  
高杉伸手碰了碰在他耳边乱翘的卷毛，“我拿了你的钥匙”  
拍开高杉的手，对他这个答案并不感到意外，从高杉出现在他家那一刻那就大概猜到是他拿走了，“什么时候拿的？”

“你上厕所的时候？”被拍开手的高杉也不气，“还是你午休去找老师的时候？”  
注意到银时狠狠瞪了他一眼，最后还恶劣补充了句，“我顺带拿去为自己配了一把”

银时被他噎得无话可说，什么叫做顺带为自己配了一把，配钥匙都不问问屋主同不同意吗，你配吗？你配个几把啊！？  
深吸一口气，猩红色的眸底尽是防备之意，“说吧，你到底想怎样？”

“来实行我们之间的承诺啊”看得出银时的疑惑，装作一副无辜的样子，“说好的BDSM”  
“我他妈什么时候答应你了？”声音微微地高亢，总是死鱼眼的眼睛睁得老大  
高杉往银时的身边靠了一大步，“就那天啊，你被老师塞东西的那天”

看着银时耳尖立马变粉色，瞪着高杉的双眸在他眼里看起来尽是诱惑，高杉墨绿色的眼神暗了下来，一旦害羞了耳朵侧颈就会开始泛红的小秘密，身下的人可能都没意识到自己有多可爱  
“做吧，我为了你学了好多”

“你给我起来！”银时把压着他的高杉给推开，紧抿着唇一言不发地回到了卧室  
高杉就保持着被推开的姿势不动，直到听见卧室传来微弱的流水声，才扬起一个满足的微笑

毫不犹豫地在客厅动手，把自己带过来的东西拿出来，再走进银时的房间把刚刚在他房间找到的玩具也翻了出来  
看到应有尽有的玩具，高杉承认有一点点佩服松阳老师那个老男人，真的什么都会玩

银时穿着浴袍走出客厅时，只见有个人立了脚架，上面还放着个录影机，空空的茶几也放了些玩具在上面，他认得出有些玩具还是自己的  
那个疯子！银时默默在心里问候了高杉全家

高杉向他示意让他做到沙发中间，自己也跟着凑了过去，头发还是湿漉漉地，习惯看他乱蓬蓬的卷发，忽然顺毛了看起来也挺乖巧  
接过他手中的毛巾，温柔地帮他擦拭头发，明明是廉价的洗发水却格外诱人

高杉的手法虽然很生涩但胜在温柔，没一会儿就听见那因为经常吸烟的关系，嗓子有点哑的人问他，“平时和老师玩最喜欢哪个玩具？”  
“……关你屁事”

“不好意思说？”高杉笑了笑，对那个问题的答案也不执著，“好吧，那你和老师是怎么称呼对方？这个总能说了吧？”  
说这话的同时，高杉已经把他头发擦得半干，毛巾被他随手就丢在地上，温热的手抵着他的下巴轻轻摩挲

“主人…坏孩子”坏孩子这三字被他说得极轻，但依然被高杉听见  
“坏孩子？是挺坏的...到处勾引人”浴袍轻易地就被拉开，另一只手在他结实的胸膛游走，胸前的突起在他手掌心轻轻划过

“……我才没有”高杉的举动让他底气有点不足，但还是想要反驳  
高杉亲了亲他的嘴角，“嗯...你没有，是我定力不够”，说罢就从银时的身上抽开，在身后的茶几上捡捡挑挑，顺带把录影机上的录影键摁了下去

银时没注意高杉的举动，他抬起头陷入自我唾弃状态中，刚刚高杉温柔的语气害得他差点情不自禁地就想要抱着他，这种冲动真是太恐怖了  
高杉回过身看见银时的浴袍已经被自己拉开了，重点部位却依然遮掩着，有种欲迎还拒的感觉

温热的双手重新抚上他的脖子，冰冷的皮质贴紧自己的皮肤，银时下意识抬手去摸，意识到是什么东西后不可置信骂道：“高杉，你他妈的给我戴狗链！？”  
高杉闻言噗嗤一声笑了出来：“什么狗链？这是项圈，专给小色猫戴的”，拨弄项圈上的铃铛发出清脆的铃声，“喜不喜欢？粉色的，还有蝴蝶结和铃铛，最适合你这种又色又骚的猫用了”

“我什么时候骚了？”眼睛因生气而瞪得圆滚滚，更像一只炸毛了的猫，高杉暗自捶胸，早知道就应该把那个猫耳头饰也一起买下来的  
“什么时候都骚，坐你后座的我真是煎熬”高杉越看他颈上的项圈越顺眼，粉色搭在他白皙的肌肤上，想象中的合拍

迷恋地舔了舔他性感的锁骨，用额头抵着他的额头，墨绿色的眼眸反射出猩红色的眸子，就像在遍茂盛的草木中盛开的一朵鲜花，让人为之疯狂，“银时，做我专属的小坏猫，好不好？”  
银时从未看过高杉用这种眼神看着他，一瞬间有点心醉神迷，还没回过神来自己就回了句好

淡淡地烟味包裹着自己，舌尖轻滑过上颚带来的痒意让他不自觉动了动，高杉的动作随之一顿，本是温柔的举动变得粗暴起来  
一手抓着他的后颈不让他逃跑，一手滑到了浴袍下不安分地搓揉起来

银时微微把脚张开好让对方更好地服侍自己，有别于松阳老师的温柔和克制，高杉的粗暴和攻击性给他带来另类的感觉  
感受到身下的人已经情动了，高杉毫不留恋地退开，徒留银时独自疑惑

拨开他的刘海露出高洁的额头，“小坏猫，还没决定要叫我什么呢”  
银时平时鬼点子也多，半眯着眼像只慵懒大猫，“总督？”

“为什么？”

“你用非和平的手段征服了我，我成了你的俘虏，那你是我的总督”

高杉满意得忍不住亲了他一口，衷心地感叹，“这么会说话，怎么考试还不及格？”  
喂喂！这种时候就别说这么煞风景的话了！

“小坏猫，看到这台录影机了吗”高杉走到了录影机旁边，回到了在学校的模样，脸挂着痞痞的笑容，眼神冷冷地像神俯视着众生，而众生皆蝼蚁

“我想要你现在对着他，自我解决”

拒绝的话说不出口，自己仿佛真的成了他的俘虏，无法反抗唯有听从  
艰涩地抚上自己慢慢地套弄起来，眼角瞄到男人站在录影机后边，透过屏幕认真地注视着自己，自己所有的行动都会被记录下

破格的行为，难为情的心情，像一个枷锁束缚着他，心理层面上得到莫大的快感  
他其实也没有很喜欢bdsm，但偏偏喜欢别人把他逼到死角，让他彻底解放自己

眼眸雾上一层水气，他缓缓闭上眼，努力忽视那热切的视线，银时知道如何就能让自己沉沦下去  
高杉望着银时依然保持着微张开腿的姿势，客厅寂然无声，可以清听见他带点鼻音的哼唧，舔了舔自己干涩的嘴唇，克制自己想要扑上去的冲动

“不玩下面能满足吗？选个自己常用的，做给我看”高杉了解了只有直接又残酷的命令才会让服从者打从心理崩溃  
银时抬眸望了高杉一眼，纤长卷翘的睫毛沾了些水气，随手在茶几上拿了个润滑剂和玩具

往自己手里倒了些润滑剂，往下滑坐了坐，为了能勾到较后的地方，双脚往两旁张开  
白皙修长的手指，一根两个探入自己的体内，闭上眼回想以前松阳是怎么探索着他，先是在自己的突起围绕打圈，又捏又揉，等他完全充血挺立再狠狠地掐下去  
渐渐地开始不能满足起来，想要更热更大的

把放在一旁的玩具随意地抹了抹润滑油，抵在入口缓缓地推了进去  
高杉一眼不眨地盯着他的动作，粉色的入口一寸一寸地把黑色粗大吃了进去，吃剩了一点又猛地被拉了出来，一进一出伴随着淫糜的水啧声

银时大口地喘着气，一手套弄着自己一手拿着玩具进入自己，前后的刺激让他脑袋一片空白，忘了还有个外人正注视着他  
直到另一双火热的手覆上自己的手，停止了他的动作，银时才缓过神来，不知什么时候，高杉喜欢穿着的那件衬衫已被解完了扣子，露出精壮的腹肌

双手被高杉拉到身后用皮带绑了起来，把剩出的那一截用力地推到最深，打开了上面的开关  
“啊啊...太...太强了...”强烈的刺激让他瞬间失了神  
高杉低下头，舌尖卷走他眼角溢出的泪，“不强，我开最小了”，实际上却是开到最大

稍微用力把他头掰过来看向自己，“张嘴”，不亚于松阳的粗大塞了进来  
终于进入了温暖湿热的地方，高杉忍不住发出了声喟叹，实在太舒服了  
小巧的舌头偶尔舔过他敏感的前端，狭窄的喉咙挤压着他，不顾身下人的低呜和反抗，大力扣着他的后脑勺，挺着腰耸动起来，脖子的铃铛随着动作轻轻摇曳

银时承受着粗暴的对待，只能尽可能地放松自己，身下的震动还时不时自己转换角度，只能发出呜咽般的低呜  
高杉在他嘴里的每一秒对他来说都是种折磨，既要放松自己又要强忍着干呕的冲动，嘴巴张得酸死了，高杉才狠狠抓着他头发，用力把自己塞到最深

“坏猫，喝牛奶了”  
一股带着点腥气的温热，银时喉结上下一滑，就随着喉咙流滑到胃里  
银时趁着高杉的抽开，大口地吸着新鲜空气，嘴唇被磨得鲜红欲滴，粉嫩的突起随着胸膛上下起伏着

高杉不费多大的力气就把他抱进自己的怀里，双腿被张得老大面对着镜头，像为小孩子把尿的姿势，银时可以感受到高杉硬挺顶在自己的手掌心

下巴抵在银时的肩膀，双手玩弄着他的突起，下身动了动，硬挺在他手里滑过，“这尺寸满不满意？”  
银时一时不知要怎么回答，高杉见他不回答，指甲用力地掐了掐他的突起，“满不满意”  
“呜...满意”

“满意就好”，好笑地看着在冒着水但又发泄不了的小家伙，双手慢慢游走了下去，“想出来吗？”  
银时犹豫了下，最后还是点了点头，“……想”  
“说点好听的，我就帮帮你”，把玩具拉了点出来又推回进去，惹得怀里人一阵颤栗  
“...拜托帮帮我”

“啧，不是这样子”，打了打银时大腿内侧，“你要说：总督，拜托帮帮小坏猫”  
银时羞愤得作势要咬高杉，却被高杉拍了拍头，“还真是个小猫，快说”  
“总督，拜托...帮...帮帮小坏猫”声音小得都快听不见了

“唉，听不了，那就算了”说罢，高杉毫不犹豫就把他体内的玩具抽了出来  
突如其来的空虚让银时慌了，心里冒出不好的直觉，“我刚刚有说了”

高杉假装没有听见，“老师有没有告诉过你，不乖的猫咪，就该要被教育”  
银时还想要反驳些什么，只见高杉从不知道哪个地方拿出根略30公分的东西

“知道这是什么吗？”高杉不等他反应过来，“尿道自慰棒，我特地选了直径最细的，不会疼”  
银时真的怕了，挣扎着要从高杉身上离开，语气带上了哭腔，“我们不玩这个行不，我可以玩别的”

“我喜欢你的提议，我可以为你保留到下次”，高杉抓着已经吓软的小东西，在前端的洞口轻轻摩挲，“从这里进去，碰到你的前列腺，再深一点就到了膀胱”  
用指尖点了点可爱的耳垂，仿佛恶魔在耳边低语，“我们不玩这么深，到前列腺就好了”

把黑色硅胶棒抹了层润滑液，对着洞口小心翼翼地探了进去，怀里的人全身绷紧，眼睛通红仿佛下一秒就可以落泪  
“不要这么紧张，痛了我会立刻拔出来好不好”

刚放进去都没什么感觉，随着硅胶棒的深入，又酸又痛的感觉卷席而来，盛着泪泡的眼睛终于不堪负重，豆大的眼泪滴了下来  
“呜...痛！”虽然喊着痛，但银时也不敢乱动，深怕一个乱动自己的小兄弟就脆了，“总督...我痛”

“不疼，疼了以后就爽的了”果然男人的嘴，骗人的鬼  
探入了有三分二，忽然感觉手中的硅胶棒戳到了什么，怀里人弹了弹，伴随着一阵呻吟  
又酸又麻的感觉像电流传遍全身，忍不住哼了一声

高杉坏心肠地又在那地方戳了戳  
“啊啊啊！好恐怖...别玩了...”有别于平时熟悉的快感，银时害怕得哭喊着求饶  
“恐怖？你明明爽得都硬了”高杉倒是没在说谎，手中的小东西又精神地抬起头了，“小坏猫撒谎了，真不乖”

抓着硅胶棒，开始慢慢抽插起来，每一次深入碰着最敏感的前列腺  
“呜...不要了”，疼痛以后的快感总是更加汹涌，大概抽插了几十下，银时就哭喊着说要射出来了

高杉一次性就把整根硅胶棒抽了出来，白浊喷得肚子上都是，银时窝在高杉的怀里微微抽搐着，高潮后的余韵依然强烈  
高杉用手指沾了沾银时肚子上的白浊，探到他的唇边示意让他舔，已经失神了的银时根本没法思考，只好乖乖地照做

“是不是很舒服？下次再里面一点，玩失禁play”，一边说着下流的话，一边把绑着银时手的皮带解开  
双手重获自由，银时整个人立马转过身，双手紧紧抱着高杉的颈项，乱蓬蓬的脑袋就在他耳边蹭了蹭

肩膀微微抖动着，“呜...真的好恐怖，不要玩这个了...”，高杉都能感觉到自己的肩膀传来了湿意  
他叹了口气，终于知道松阳老师为什么这么喜欢和银时玩这个游戏  
平时拽拽又不可一世的人，抱着自己哭着说害怕，压着嗓子让自己轻点，所有的弱点都展示给自己，成就感真的不要太好

“嗯，不玩了”托着银时的下半身，让他微微抬起来，抓着自己的硬挺顺着已经被开括了的入口挺了进去  
“自己动好不好？”哭过的脸显得委屈巴巴，银时点了点头，双手搭在高山的肩膀，动了起来

温热的甬道包覆着自己，高杉差点就泄了出来，这种不快的速度显然不能满足高杉，想要把人压在身下狠狠地贯彻  
抬起头看见银时眼神迷离，半开启着的唇吐着气息，铃铛随着动作铃铃作响，忽然又觉得这种进攻方法也是挺不错

没一会儿，银时俯下头舔了舔高杉的嘴角，接触到高杉吃惊地眼神  
把自己胸前凑到了高山嘴边，“总督，可不可以帮小坏猫舔舔，有点痒”

高杉在心里爆了句脏的，忍着扑上去的念头，“自己摸”，托着银时的屁股，好让他不会一个重心不稳掉了下去  
银时的手抚上了自己的胸前，过近的距离可以让高杉看得非常清楚银时是怎么玩弄自己

拇指和食指捏着突起左右方向搓了起来，圆润的指甲又会狠狠地掐了下去，这时候高杉都会感受到温热的通道猛地一紧  
虽然景色很好看，但渐渐地高杉不满足这种慢慢的节奏

把银时整个人都抱了起来，银时看起来虽然比他还要高，但实际上并不重，身上的肉都长到了屁股  
把人压在墙上动弹不得，以自己的频率抽动着

“太..太快了”银时仰着头，小东西颤抖着，随着高亢的呻吟写了白浊  
高杉也只是笑笑，并没有放慢频率让银时缓缓，在高潮后的余韵里又射了第二道

第二天上学，

“高杉，你昨天又和银时打架了？”桂瞄了眼高杉嘴角的淤青，就知道这人又发神经找银时打架了  
“唔...神仙打架，你不懂的了”  
趴在桌上补眠的银时嘴角一抽，决定等会儿再揍一轮


End file.
